bengorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara
Shikamaru Nara Bild:Shikamaru.jpg Profil Alter: 25 Jahre Geburtstag: 22. September Vater: Shikaku Nara Mutter: Yoshino Nara Frau: Ino Nara Tochter: Samira Nara (tot) Informationen Rang: Anbu Besonderheit: Anbu-Captain/Leiter Clan: Nara Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Konoha Gakure Team: Anbu Squad Sero Shikamaru ist aus dem Nara-Clan. Er ist im Team 10 mit Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Der Jo-Nin und Trainer des Teams ist Asuma Sarutobi. Er nennt sich selbst "der unmotivierteste Ninja der Welt". Das liegt daran, dass er nicht besondere Lust zum Kämpfen hat. Er dachte, dass er als Ninja ein schönes und gemütliches Leben leben kann, da er (wie fast jedes Mitglied des Nara- Clans) ziemlich Faul ist. Das besondere aber an Shikamaru ist, dass er ein Genie ist mit einem IQ von 200. Zwar hatte er dieselben Noten wie Naruto, aber war wohl nur immer von den Aufgaben gelangweilt, da er in Strategiespielen immer gewann. Er ist auch der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang. der die Chunin-Prüfung bestand. Shikamaru sollte auch mit Naruto, Choji, Kiba und Neji versuchen, Sasuke zurück zu holen. Leider scheiterte die Mission obwohl alle Otonins besiegt wurden. In Naruto Shipppuuden hatte er mit Temari am Anfang die Chunin-Prüfung beaufsichtigt. Einige Zeit später trafen er und Asuma auf Hidan und Kakuzu, wobei es zu einem Kampf zwischen Asuma, Shikamaru und Hidan kam, den Asuma nicht überlebte. Shikamaru rächte sich später dafür bei Hidan. Er nahm Asuma's Chakra-Messer an sich, lernte damit um zu gehen und fing (wohl im Gedenken an Asuma) mit dem Rauchen an. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, versprach Shikamaru Kurenai auf das Kind von ihr und Asuma so aufzupassen, wie es Asuma bei ihm gemacht hat. Shikamaru hat sich seitdem vorgenommen, genau so "cool" zu werden wie Asuma. Entwicklung Shikamaru hat sich unter Tsunade fest als Chunin etabliert gehabt und gehört zu einem der besten Ninja der alten Sandaime Generation. Unter den nachfolgenden Hokagen ging er leider unter, was auch damit zusammen hängen konnte das Konoha an sich den Bach runter ging, doch unter Yattsudaime wurde er aufgrund seines strategischen Talentes kurzerhand zum Jounin befördert und hatte seitdem einige Missionen zu meistern, meist zusammen mit seinen Freunden Kiba und Chouji. Mittlerweile wurde er ein weiteres mal befördert, zum Anbu ... und da direkt zum Anbu-Captain und Leiter. Er ist zuständig für die kompletten Anbu-Missionen, steuert dies für den Yattsudaime und zählt nach wievor zu den besondersten Ninja aus Konoha. Rosenkrieg Viele dachten zunächst er würde auf Temari stehen, was im bestimmten Grad auch stimmte, doch schlug sein Herz schon immer mehr für seine ehemalige Teamgefährtin Ino Yamanaka, welche er später auch ehelichte. Beide bekamen sogar ein Kind Samia, welche leider Hasturs bei einem Unfall ums Leben kam. Seit diesem Tag zicken sich Ino und Shikamaru mehr an denn je und ihre Ehe gleicht mehr einem Rosenkrieg als etwas anderem, dennoch liebt er seine Frau und würde sie nie verlassen. Shikamarus Abschied Shikamaru Nara: ~Chiyoko ...Soji ...Nanohara...es ist nicht wichtig ob ich heim komme *lächelt* Es ist wichtig ob ihr heil zuhause ankommt.~ *rennt auf Deidara zu und hält kurz vor ihm an.* Art is a Bang, hm? *lässt seine Kunai zu sich und Deidara zurücksausen, spuckt ihm seine Zigarette ins Gesicht und explodiert zusammen mit dem Akatsuki.* Dies waren seine letzten Worte ehe er zusammen mit Deidara in einer größeren Explosion verschwand. Einzig zurück blieb Asumas Feuerzeug, seine Zigaretten und Shikamarus Stirnband. Seine Gefährten Soji Nara, Chiyoko Hyuuga und Nanohara Kaede fanden diese und brachten sie zum Hokagen, um diesem vom Tod des Nara Clanchefs und Anbuleiters zu berichten. Bild:Shika.jpg Techniken Shikamarus Kampfstil lässt sich schwer bis gar nicht beschreiben, da er diesen Situationsbeding stets abändert. Doch hat er genauso wie sein Verwandter Soun die Vorliebe den Gegner in die Enge zu treiben und einzufangen. Im Taijutsu hat er sich die Fähigkeiten seines ehemaligen Senseis Asuma angeeignet und ist daher auch dort nicht zu unterschätzen. Des weiterenbeherrscht er viele Ninjutsu und ist daher in der Lage je nach Situation umzudenken und den Gegner einzukesseln. Besonderst gern benutzt er allerdings Explosionssiegel an seinen Waffen und natürlich die Nara Clan Künste. Taijutsu (mit Chakramessern wie Asuma): Hien Kusen ~~ Fliegender Schwalbenangriff ~~ Rouga Bassui ~~Durchbohrender Wolfszahn ~~ Hien ~~Fliegende Schwalbe ~~ Ninjutsu: Kuchiyose Tobidougu ~~Waffenbeschwörung~~ Shunshin no Jutsu ~~ Körperflimmern ~~ Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikations Shuriken ~~ Kanashibari no Jutsu ~~ Temporäre Paralyse ~~ Kuchiyose no Jutsu ~~ Beschwörung ~~ Soshuha ~~ Manipulierte Klingen ~~ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikation ~~ Bunshin Daibakuha ~~ Große Klon Explosion ~~ Meisaigakure no Jutsu ~~ Tarnung ~~ Mikazuki no Mai ~~ Halbmond Tanz ~~ Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Shurikenschattenreplikation ~~ Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~ Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~ Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit ~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Klontechnik ~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~ Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung ~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~ Entfesselung ~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~ Transformation ~~ Ayatsuito no Jutsu ~~ Fadentechnik ~~ Nara Clan Jutsu: Kagemane no Jutsu ~~ Schattenimitation ~~ Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu ~~ Schatten-Genick-Bindung ~~ Kage Nui ~~ Schattenstickerei ~~ Kage Yose no Jutsu ~~ Schattenbeschwörung ~~ Shuriken Kagemane no Jutsu ~~ Schuriken Schattenimitation ~~ Kage Assho no Jutsu ~~ Schattendomination ~~ Kage Gijin no Jutsu ~~ Schattenpersonifizierung ~~